Clubroom Activities
by Call me Kira
Summary: One shot.Yaoi.Pairing Inside. He only wanted to retrieve the notebook he forgot in the clubroom, honestly. He never thought of witnessing this rather... erotic scene in front of him.


* * *

My first TeniPuri fic. Please enjoy. 

warnings: Yaoi/shonen ai, implied sex

* * *

**"Clubroom Activities"**

Momoshiro Takeshi didn't know what to say.

He only wanted to retrieve the notebook he forgot in the clubroom, honestly. He never thought of witnessing this rather... erotic scene in front of him.

Okay, maybe he wasn't really watching it because he was only peeking through the small gap he made by opening the door slighty. But then, that didn't mean he couldn't see the shadows of the pair with nosebleeding sound effects. Literally. Momo was already trying to stop anymore blood from escaping his system with his oh-so-handy hankerchief.

If only he had a tape recorder he would be able to blackmail the two sexually aroused occupants of the tennis clubroom. Though, considering the couple can be dangerous, one being able to produce deadly concoctions and the other able to make tennis balls fly painfully to your face, he wouldn't be able to air it through the school speakers for the whole campus to hear and live to tell the tale. And probably soon enough, the said tape would either have met up with Mr. Flame or kept in a secret place for only the couple's ears to ever hear the recording.

Takeshi didn't know how to react, though. For starters, he just found out wo of his fellow regulars are gay. Unless you yourself were a homosexual, you wouldn't be able to understand such a relationship. He only half understood, he was a bisexual, you see. But the farthest his gay side took him was checking out some guys, more likely his fellow tennis players. Another thing was that never in his life did he expect for those two to get together. They barely made any sign of contact, only talking about health menus and that the other should be drinking milk... Now why did that sound wrong? Anyways, other than that, they didn't seem close at all. The Dunk Smash player didn't know how the hell his _sempai_ and his _kohai_ got together but he had a feeling it had something to do with both of them skipping afternoon practice, the locked laboratory, and the rubber thing Momoshiro didn't plan on discovering until he was of legal age (He is only in junior high...), _myseriously_ appeared in the nearest trashcan a few weeks ago.

The second year regular turned redder, if possible, as a not-so-stiffled moan escaped out of his best friend's lips. He didn't know why he was still intently listening to the two make noises meant for the bedroom. In fact, he should be going home now. He could get his notebook tomorrow instead, anyways. He's sure the twosome would want their privacy.

"Saa... Sadaharu..."

Momo gripped his nose with his hanky to prevent the overflow of blood. '_I should go now..._' His body didn't budge. '_Alright... Now!_' Still crouching at the same spot... '_Maybe in five minutes... Okay, fifteen minutes tops!_'

"Fwaaa! Sadaharu!"

"Ryoma..." Panting. "Stay still... I'm going in. Just hold on to me if it hurts. I'll try to be as gentle as I can..."

'Who knew Inui-sempai could be nice and considerate at times. With all those juices trying to kill us, you'll never really know.' Momoshiro thought.

Apparently, the nest five minutes were full of things a normal twelve year old should have not heard, in other cases, take part in.

And Momo should remember that from now on, he should bring two hankerchiefs and a box of tissue just in case he accidentally hears a couple having intercourse, or in other words, mind blowing sex.

"Couldn't they've done it in either one's house?" Takeshi murmured.

"Now what's the fun in that, a?", a certain tensai's voice rang through Momoshiro's ears. He aburptly turned around only to find the rest of the Seigaku regulars, minus Tezuka and Kaidoh, as usual.

"Ne, Oishi... Who's in there? What are they doing? I want to know, nya!" Kikumaru asked his trusty doubles partner. Syuichiroh blushed at Eiji's innocence and didn't know how to explain it to the red head.

Fuji Syusuke just smiled and saved Oishi from a nosebleed. "Inui and Echizen are in there... As for what they're doing... well... In simpler terms, they're hugging."

"Naked?" he acrobatic player looked at him wide eyed.

"Yes..."

"Uhm... I think we shouldn't... erm... eavesdrop on them... They need their privacy." The ever so timid Kawamura said.

"Tell us your _real_ thoughts, Taka." Syusuke handed the sushi maker a racket he had picked up. "Quietly..."

"Though I worry about Echizen's type, I fully accept as long as our dear freshman is happy!" Takashi said as quiet as possible as not to disturb the two inside and for their sake too, so they won't get caught.

Unfortunately for them, the newly discovered couple chose the time to exit the room. Echizen and Inui were fully clothed, though as if in a hurry.

They stared.

"Uhm...Hi?"

Ryoma glared. He whipped out his tennis racket and a ball and he said one word.

"Run."

* * *

A/N

Yes, it's InuRyo. I personally love this pairing along with many other ?Ryo ones. Ahehehe.

Please Review!


End file.
